


The boy from the barricades

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Les Misérables AU, M/M, Pining, general percival graves, rebel newt scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Les miserables AU? Like Newt is one of the barricade boys, and Graves is a soldier. Idk and maybe one day the soldiers capture Newt and Graves meet the boy, and he is impressed bc Newton is so young! The young lad is bleeding (torture for information?)?





	1. Chapter 1

Graves finds out too late his soldiers have captured a man that was on the barricades, fighting for the rebellion and his men have been beating him to make him talk. But the man has refused to cooperate.

The General is impressed and he’s even more when he actually sees the man… Because he’s not a man, he’s just a boy. Probably eighteen or nineteen, no more than twenty for sure.

Graves waves his hand and the soldiers abandon the room immediately. The boy is in the corner, sitting with his eyes closed. It gives him a better chance to actually look at him. There’s a cut on his cheekbone, but it’s not deep (he has worse injures on his ribs and chest) and it’s surrounded by freckles… All his body (or at least the part Graves can see) is covered in them. His skin looks so soft and fragile that for a moment Graves has this weird impulse to protect him.

He can’t. He shouldn’t.

“What’s your name?”

The boy opens his eyes and looks at him. Graves feels a little vulnerable under that stare. There’s something pure about the way he’s looking at him.

“Newt,” it’s the only thing he says before looking away.

Graves kneels beside him and takes his chin to make him look back at him. And oh, he'sright, his skin is so soft he can’t help but move his thumb over it.

“I can help you,” he whispers and Newt’s beautiful eyes shine with hope, but it’s just an instant before the pain and distrust cover them in shadows again.

“I’m not going to betray my friends,” he snaps.

And it makes Graves grin, because he hasn’t seen so much passion in anyone before. He likes the fire he sees in the boy, he probably likes it more than he should.

“If they were your friends they’d be here, trying to rescue you.”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Newt smiles and the cut on his lip is more evident when he does. “But I’m not angry at them. It’s the logical decision to make. If someone tried to rescue they’d end up here with me. No, they need people on the barricades.”

Graves takes out his handkerchief and starts to wipe off the blood from Newt's lower lip.

Newt flinches away, but pulls him close. The boy's defiant smile returns. Oh, Graves likes that.

“Patching me up so your soldiers can break me again?”

Graves leans in until their faces are only mere inches apart.

“I won’t let them touch you, not anymore,” he promises. His lips quirk up into a triumphant smirk when he sees Newt blink in surprise.

“Why?” The boy squeaks.

Graves pushes his curls away from his eyes and chuckles. He doesn’t remember the last time he laughed like that.

“Newt, not because you’re on the other side of this battle means there are not good people on this side. And I’m sure there are cruel people on yours too.”

“I… I suppose you’re right,” Newt admits. His eyes close and Graves… He’s worried for a second before he realises the boy is just asleep.

The General rises and asks his subordinates for food and bandages, everybody looks surprised but they don’t ask, they don’t question because he’s feared and respected in the regiment.

He takes care of Newt. He feeds him and patches him up while the boy rambles about a dog he found on the street and brought home despite his brother’s protests. The story makes Graves heart warm.

That’s the exact moment when he makes up his mind.

He helps him stand and looks at him in the eye.

“Can you walk?”

Newt nods.

“Good.” Graves guides him through the street with a pistol on his back. He knows his soldiers are looking.

Graves makes sure they're alone when he asks Newt to stop and turn around. When he does there’s fear in his eyes.

“I’m not gonna kill you,” he tells him. He fires twice in the opposite direction. “But I’m going to tell them I did.”

“And the body?”

“They won’t care about a body. But if they ask, I just have to take one of these and shoot it in the face so no one can recognize it.”

Graves ignores the way Newt trembles at his words and points to the sewers.

“You can find a way out in here,” he says.

“Thank you,” the boy smiles at him and Graves knows he’s going to miss that smile. That smile fades away quickly replaced for curiosity. “Your name, you didn’t tell me yours.”

“Percival Graves.”

“Thanks, Percival.” The boy says and Graves loves the way it sounds coming from Newt’s lips.

“Wait,” he grabs Newt by the arm before he can run away.

Newt looks at him and his eyebrows quirk up.

“When this ends, they’re gonna hunt down the people in the rebellion. And when that happens you’ll need protection. I can protect you. I can protect your brother and even your dog.”

That last part makes Newt’s eyes sparkle.

“In exchange for what?”

He’s about to say ‘nothing’, but he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want anything from him. Because he wants Newt. It doesn’t matter how wrong it is, he doesn’t care they’re both men, he really wants him the way he’s supposed to want a woman.

“Look, I’m not going to force you to do anything, but I would like for you to keep me company,” he says.

“Company? What do you mean-”

But Graves takes him by the waist and shushes him with a kiss on the lips, he’s glad the boy doesn’t push him away.

“That’s what I meant,” he breathes. “Now go.”

Newt stares at him for a couple of seconds, his face adorably red.

“Newt, you need to go.”

The boy blinks and nods, before running away.

Graves watches him until he disappears in the distance.

He feels cold and wonders if he’ll see him again.


	2. Those rare occasions

After the tragic results of the June Rebellion, Theseus asks his brother not to say anything against the government; Newt mourns the loss of his friends in silence and since he doesn’t want for his brother to suffer the same fate, he does as he’s told. They both get construction jobs and Newt, despite his beliefs, detaches himself from the groups of rebels that are still fighting for justice.

Sometimes it makes him feel guilty to have survived, to keep it quiet while others suffer from hunger and misery. But he’s not alone, he cannot be seen with rebels because the government will link their family name with traitors and he won’t risk Theseus’ life.

It’s a few months later the government decides it cannot take risks and starts hunting down rebels; they offer money to the ones that point out in the right direction and it’s not long before the executions begin.

Newt doesn’t blame people, he thinks the majority of them are not cruel, but they’re starving and a starving man would do anything to survive.

The Scamander name doesn’t come up, but Theseus doesn’t want to take any risks and tells his brother to hide in the house. So Newt quits his job and stays home in the company of Pickett, his dog.

They manage for a while; Theseus brings home money and in exchange Newt cooks for the three of them (Pickett’s always hungry) and takes care of their parents’ house.

Even though Theseus insists he’s happy, Newt can’t help but think he’s holding him back, how is his brother going to get married if he can’t court a nice lady because he’s too busy protecting his little brother? And the worst thing is that he’s not at fault; this problem has nothing to do with him, he’s just unlucky enough to have Newt as his brother.

One day at dinner, Newt suggests to move to another part of the region, but Theseus reacted so bad at the perspective of Newt being on his own that he decided not mentioning that idea again, even though he kept thinking about it.

***

Theseus knows his brother doesn’t belong inside the house, he’s wild and is full of energy to not be free, but he has to be careful, he doesn’t want anything to happen to him. So he waits until the first wave of hunting fades and the desperation of the people decreases.

But just when he thinks they can both have normal lives again, a General appears on his doorstep. He lets the man in because he cannot risk angering someone that is so close to the government. He knows Newt is playing with Pickett in the backyard and he hopes he stays in there, because he can’t warn him, not with the general observing his every move.

“My name is Percival Graves,” the general introduces himself and Theseus offers a polite, very well practiced smile.

“It’s an honor, General,” he says and since he knows there’s no point in hiding his identity, he’s well known by the people that live near by, he adds: “I’m Theseus Scamander.”

“I know. I came here looking for your brother, Newt Scamander.”

Theseus manages to fight back a growl, instead he does his best to pretend to be surprised.

“And why is that, General? Newt has never committed a crime.” He says, perhaps with more strength that he intended to. “Well… I’m afraid I cannot help you, I haven’t heard of him for a long time.”

He knows by the look on the man’s face that he doesn’t believe him, but he’s not making any attempt to get further in the house. Instead, General Graves looks at him like a desperate man.

“Mr. Scamander, I’m not here to hurt your brother,” he assures, but his words mean nothing to Theseus. “Please, I’ve been looking for him for years. I just want to know if he’s fine. Please.”

“I have no idea where he is.”

The man doesn’t press, he doesn’t force him to tell the truth, he just nods and thanks him for his help. Theseus is relieved, but his relief only last seconds because Pickett runs inside and almost tackles the General. Theseus is ready to apologise, but Graves looks pleased to see the dog, he even pats him on the head.

“You must be the little one that Newt rescued years ago, right?” Graves smiles.

“How do you know that?”

“Newt told me.”

No, that’s not possible. Theseus narrows his eyes at the man, but just when he’s about to ask again, his brother walks in.

“Percival?”

The General doesn’t seem angry to hear Newt calling him by his first name, he just blinks and stares at his brother like a soldier looks at his family after years of being fighting in war.

“Newt,” it’s almost a whisper, but Theseus hears the meaning, the intensity the name has coming from Graves’ mouth. It’s like a prayer.

Before he can process what’s happening, Graves rushes towards his little brother and takes his face in his hands. He brings their foreheads together like they’re old friends.

“I heard the government was hunting down rebels and I almost panicked,” he confesses. “I’ve been looking for you since then… I had to make sure you were alright.”

Theseus has the impulse to demand the man to take his hands off his brother, but before the words can get out, Newt shocks him by smiling softly at the General and running his fingers through his hair like he wants to reassure him.

“I’m fine,” he repeats a few times. “I’m right here.”

Tired of being ignored, Theseus clears his throat.

“Newt, could you please explain?” He demands and while his brother turns to face him, he doesn’t leave Graves’ side nor he flinches when the General puts a protective hand on his waist.

“Remember I told you someone save me that day on the barricades?” He asks and the smile on his face doesn’t vanish. Theseus nods and blinks like an idiot when Newt makes a gesture with his hand in Graves’ direction.

Oh. So that’s why Newt seems to trust him. Of course Newt had told him, but he didn’t give Theseus much information about it and after what happened with his friends, Newt seemed a little reluctant to talk, so Theseus decided not to bring that up again.

“Have you thought about my offer?” Graves asks, making his brother look back at him and blush until his face is completely red. “The government is still looking for members of the Rebellion… You must be careful, Newt. If you come with me-”

Finally, Theseus snaps because right now that man is looking at his innocent brother like one is supposed to look at a woman…

“You’re not taking him away from me!” He snarls. He takes Newt by the arm and yanks him far from the other.

Graves doesn’t look angry.

“You can come too, Mr. Scamander. I can protect the three of you,” he says, calm.

“We don’t need your protection,” he spits.

“Please, ‘Seus, Percival only wants to help,” Newt tries to reason with him, but Theseus shakes his head.

“He wants to have you… close,” he argues, feeling almost embarrassed to say it.

Graves takes a step closer and looks at Theseus in the eye. “I admit what I feel for Newt is not… Maybe is something I shouldn’t feel because we’re both… men, I would never force him to do something he doesn’t want to. I just want him to be safe and happy. And even if my affections are not reciprocated I will still protect him.”

Newt stares at Graves almost in awe and Theseus is not entirely sure what to do next, sure he has suspected his brother didn’t like women that way and he has heard like most of people that those things happen even though they do it behind closed doors.

It’s not like he’s against it, he just wants Newt to be happy, but it’s difficult for him because he’s the little one and he still sees him as a child he has to protect.

“Newt-”

“I want… to be close to him too, ‘Seus,” he bites his lip, looking at him like he’s apologizing. “I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’m just-”

But Theseus cuts him off by hugging him.

“Hey, you’re not a disappointment. I love you no matter what, okay?” He smiles when he sees his brother nod. Then he turns his head towards Graves. “How do you exactly plan to protect him?”

A pleased smirk spreads all over the General’s face. “I’m gonna give him my last name and he’ll live with me.”

Theseus chokes.

“You cannot marry him!” To which Graves rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“I’m aware of that,” he comments, amused. “I was planning to introduce him as a relative. Maybe a cousin. We’ll say he comes from England.”

“He doesn’t look anything like you, they won’t believe you,” Theseus argues.

“You seem to forget, Mr. Scamander, how things work here,” Graves says. “I’m a well known and respected General that has a good relationship with the current government and I’m whealty; they’ll believe anything I tell them.”

There’s a pause and then a heavy silence that’s only interrupted by Pickett’s excited bark and the sound of Newt steps when he approaches Graves.

It seems he has already made up his mind.

“Can I take Pickett with me?”

“Of course, darling.”

“What about you, ‘Seus?”

“I’m gonna stay in our parent’s house,” he sighs because he’ll miss his little brother, but right now Newt and Graves are looking at each other like in those rare occasions where two people are about to get married and it’s not because of duty, position or money but something more… natural and sincere.

And he doesn’t want to get in the middle of that.

His brother will be safe.

“But-”

“It’s okay, Newt. Don’t worry about me. Besides, it’s not like I’m not going to pay you to a visit,” he adds and then looks at Graves with a deep frown. “To make sure you’re fine and  _completely_ ,  _absolutely_  happy. Otherwise I’ll take you back with me and  _someone_  will wish to be dead.”

“Understood,” the General mumbles and Newt, bless his oblivious heart looks at the two of them in confusion.

Theseus hugs his Newt and ask the two of them to stay the night, because he needs a few more hours to process everything and to get to know the General better; he has to get used to the idea that man is going to be part of his family now.


End file.
